Ever Us --Spa Day
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: AU. From my "Ever Us" series, modern time frame just after Rin's birth 2018. While looking for things in the pet store, Inuyasha sees a woman Rin might know. The boyz takes Dolly to the groomer for a shampoo and to scope the lady out. Inucest, yaoi, MSM Oneshot.


**Ever Us—Spa day**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I make money from it.

Title: Ever Us—spa day

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: AU. From my "Ever Us" series, modern time frame just after Rin's birth 2018. While looking for things in the pet store, Inuyasha sees a woman Rin might know. The boyz takes Dolly to the groomer for a shampoo and to scope the lady out. Inucest, yaoi, MSM Oneshot.

Word Count:2738

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru.

Ad

Going for a spa day—take your dog to the pet groomer.

Let them be catered to, cooed at, and adored.

Once Sesshomaru got home for the day, Inuyasha ran some errands. The last errand took him to the pet shop to look for teething toys for their baby Rin. As he went through the isles he picked up a bottle of shampoo for Sesshomaru. He had to walk by the grooming area to get to the cashier. As he walked by he noticed a dark haired woman that looked like a grown up human Rin. She was grooming animals, talking to them and praising them much like Feudal Rin did when she was young. Inuyasha knew for certain that their Rin was the original and that she was safe at home with Sesshomaru. He studied the lady some more and noticed that she didn't have the same nose as Rin and that her chin was different. He spent enough time staring at her that a man tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Stop staring at my wife!"

Inuyasha backpedaled and stared at the man. "I'm sorry. She just looks so familiar."

The man stared at him.

Inuyasha stared back and realized that this man's nose and chin were feudal Rin's nose and chin.

"Inuyasha, My name is Inuyasha." The inuhanyou stuttered.

By this time the groomer had finished her job, washed her hands, hung up her apron and walked to her husband's side. "What's the matter, dear?" she grinned, an exact copy of feudal Rin's smile.

"This man," Yuta growled.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha offered.

"Ok—Inuyasha—I caught him staring at you."

Inuyasha bowed low in an apologetic stance. "I'm sorry Ma'am. It's just that you look so familiar."

"I don't believe we've ever met, Sir. Have I ever groomed your pet?"

The voice, the mannerisms, the facial expression, the hand gestures, all reminded him of Feudal Rin but not quite.

"Mana, You are just too forgiving, dear. Come, the boys are waiting." The man gently pulled on her arm.

Inuyasha was still in shock. He had just found Rin's original parents. Without thinking he called out, "Can I bring my dog in tomorrow for a shampoo and brush?"

"Oh course. I open the grooming area at 1000. You can be the first one."

Inuyasha stood in the same place staring after the couple even after they were out of sight. He no longer was looking at them but thinking about how he was going to tell Sesshomaru about the experience. 'Oh well, the truth is stranger than fiction.' He could get Dolly shampooed. She might enjoy being pampered.

He paid for his purchases and went home.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor playing with Rin when he walked in the door. Suzy and Dolly raced to see him. Inuyasha bent down and hugged Suzy close to his chest. She was having the worse time of all the kids "sharing her daddy" with the new baby. Sesshomaru had warned Inuyasha that this was a possibility having the two kids so close together but "whatever will be, will be" was one of their mottos. They did their best to show the toddler that they loved her and the new baby the same. Inuyasha released Suzy and then turned to scratch Dolly behind the ears. "Dolly, are you interested in going to the groomers?" Dolly just rolled her head into the hand whining happily about the ear scratch.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up and he looked over at his mate. "Why would Dolly want to go to the groomers, Inuyasha?"

"Why wouldn't she?" he countered. "They will cater to her and scratch her ears and belly, trim her nails and rub her back when they bathe her. It's similar to us going to the spa, getting a massage, soaking in the mineral springs. I think she'd like it." Then smiling cheekily he added, "Who knows? Maybe you'd like it?"

The great dog demon looked up from playing with Rin. He straightened his back and arched an eyebrow at this mate. "Inuyasha, explain yourself."

However, just at that time Rin started crying. She was hungry and her food source had gotten home but hadn't picked her up yet.

"Coming, my sweet Rin." Inuyasha unbuttoned his shirt as he walked from the foyer to the living area to where she lay. His chest had slightly engorged and the milk had started to leak so he was glad to be home and get the pressure of his chest anyway. Sitting down next to Sesshomaru and lifting Rin to his chest he made the two of them comfortable and then gazed up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring. He still marveled at Inuyasha's ability to breast feed their children. His husband's chest never got saggy. His breasts never got too disproportionate for his frame. When he stopped breast feeding the milk dried up and his chest firmed up. It was such an amazing thing.

The two dog demon mates caught each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I was staring, Inuyasha. I'm always impressed with your ability to breast feed. The nipples I cherish, nourish our pups. It is still so miraculous even 200 plus years later."

"You aren't the only one caught staring tonight," Inuyasha replied as he touched Rin's cheek. The babe grabbed the finger and held it firm in her tiny hands. "I was at the pet store and thought I saw our Rin, as an adult. I had to double check and make sure but as I was staring a man tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to stop staring at his wife. Naturally I apologized and told him that I thought she looked familiar. Heck, he even looked familiar. She walked up and accepted my apology and calmed him down. Sesshomaru, I think they were Rin's feudal parents reincarnated!"

"Fascinating."

"Yah, I even spoke before I thought it out and asked if I could bring in my dog for a shampoo and brush tomorrow. I'd like to get close enough to smell her without being weird. It would be about the right time. I mean, Rin is here now. They would have been 20 years older or so."

The two mates sat side by side admiring Rin as she finished one breast and was moved to the other. Her cap of fine white hair cascaded down over Inuyasha arm. She looked the same as the feudal Rin only with white hair. Uncle Jaken had even mailed a mini orange and yellow kimono as a birth present. He had yet to come to Canada to visit her but plans were in the making for an October family reunion at the lake house and Jaken was planning to see her then. Soon Rin was full and Sesshomaru took her to burp her.

Bobby yelled from the kitchen. "Hey, what are we having for dinner?"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Rude 14 year old boys"

Barbie chuckled.

Inuyasha rebuttoned his shirt and stood. Tucking it back in he walked to the kitchen in time to see Suzy and Barbie routing around in the refrigerator.

"Come on kids. Let's make some grub!"

Later that night Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had retired to their room. Inuyasha looked like he was in deep thought. "You know, I love you, right?" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear. "You are my world."

Inuyasha turned to him and smiled. "And I love you too."

"What's on your mind, lover?" Sesshomaru started nibbling on Inuyasha's ear. The ear flickered and Inuyasha's head moved closer to Sesshomaru.

"You, now," the hanyou keened.

"What about a minute ago?"

"Rin's parents and her first family. Do we have the right to keep her from them?"

"She's ours. You carried her and I delivered her. I knotted you."

"You slip knotted, you mean."

"Regardless she is ours. Father said so in the dream."

"Right, yeh, right" Inuyasha pulled away and laid on his back with his arms behind his head.

Sesshomaru continued. "Besides, I raised her from eight to eleven. Kaede cared for her from eleven to when I mated her. And then I had her again until she passed. By law I had her longest."

Inuyasha started laughing. "You old pervert. You mated a fourteen year old!"

Sesshomaru scratched his chin. "Didn't seem so young back then."

Inuyasha mock swiped at Sesshomaru. "You dirty old dog!"

Sesshomaru ducked and tackled the impertinent hanyou. The boys rolled back and forth on the bed until Sesshomaru leaned down and licked Inuyasha's neck.

"No fair! You cheat!" The inuhanyou giggled. He reached a hand up to redirect the next tongue attack to his open mouth. The tongues met and the battle began. All that could be heard were moans and groans as shoes and socks went flying. Clothing followed. Soon the lovers were skin to skin. Hands roamed. The kiss broke for air and then lovers then attacked necks and chest. Sesshomaru wrestled Inuyasha again until Sesshomaru was on the bottom. Then he latched on to Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha leaned back and moaned in delight.

"Be careful not to suckle too much dear. I'd like Rin to sleep through the night. If she wakes because she didn't get enough, you have to get up and get her."

"Are you going to feed her again?"

"Keh, Of course I am. I feed her just before we go to sleep. If we're lucky she'll sleep through the night."

"I can taste why. This is super creamy."

"When you're good, you're good!" The inuhanyou hammed it up.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind waking up…"

Inuyasha put his hands over his breasts. "Don't even think about it, Big Dog!"

Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha's antics. He paused a moment to think about how blessed he was: He had a mate who loved him; A mate that complemented him; A mate that stood beside him through thick and thin; A mate that provided the balance and harmonized his life. He rubbed his mating mark sending a flood of loving thoughts to his little brother.

The torrent hit Inuyasha with the force of a tsunami and he fell on Sesshomaru's chest. He embraced Sesshomaru. Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes. Rising back up, he beamed at his mate and returned the emotions through his mark. The he shook the tears away and laughed again.

"No way! You aren't going to get me to cave by throwing all that emotional stuff at me. No bed time milk for you!

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try."

The tickle fight resumed.

-to AFF-

xoxoxoxoxox

-FF-

Sesshomaru relaxed and withdrew from his mate just as the baby monitor came to life.

Rising from the bed Inuyasha grabbed a discarded shirt to clean his chest. He was slipping on a pair of boxers when Sesshomaru stopped him. "I'll get her Inuyasha. Clean up. I'll have her in here in a minute."

Blowing a kiss, Inuyasha parted for the in suite bath. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's boxers and discarded shirt and cleaned his chest. "I'm coming sweetheart," he cooed.

Opening the door to the master bedroom he entered the hall and walked to the nursery. Opening the door he saw Rin kicking her feet and crying. Walking across the room he reached in to the crib and gathered the screaming infant to his chest. She calmed a bit but continued sobbing softer now.  
He pulled her away to look into her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back, the crying stopped. There it was- the smile he remembered. "You are ours, little one. You belong to us."

Returning to the master bedroom they found Inuyasha propped up on pillows ready to feed their precious Rin. Sesshomaru passed her carefully to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he took her and brought her to his breast. She opened her mouth and reached to the nipple. Her mouth was wide open and she latched with enthusiasm. Inuyasha felt the let down and sighed.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized.

Inuyasha hummed to her as Sesshomaru crawled back into the bed with them, leaning over to look at Rin's face.

"I'd like to meet these people. She may have been theirs once but she is ours now. I'll go with you tomorrow."

The following day, two gorgeous white haired men, two adorable children and an excited cocker spaniel entered the pet store and went directly to the groomers. Suzy was super excited to spend the day with both her dad and her father and was bouncing back and forth between them. Dolly was curious about the outing but had been assured that she was going to enjoy the "spa treatment". They stepped up to the counter and Sesshomaru started filling out paperwork. Before long they were greeted by Mana.

"Oh sir, I'm so glad you came in today. I wanted to apologize for Yuta's behavior last night. He's just a little protective since the robbery."

"Robbery?" both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru inquired.

"Some stranger cased our home and broke in to steal our silverware. How they ever knew we had some feudal flatware I'll never know. Anyway, we had gone out to eat but I forgot my purse and we had to go back for it. I ran into the house to get it and ran straight into one of the men. I screamed incredibly loud. My husband told the boys to stay in the car and call the police. Then he ran in to get me. He came in the house just in time to knock out one of the men. I just stomped on the foot of the guy who was trying to hold me and then elbowed him in the solar plexus. I'm so glad I took that self-defense class. The cops got there and made the arrest and that was that really. But poor Yuta is just afraid of anyone who looks at me for more than a second. I think he took it worse than I did."

Rin cooed just at that point in the story. All eyes turned to her. She had been napping in the baby sling that Inuyasha was wearing. He pulled the baby blanket back so he could see her. She opened her golden eyes and looked at her daddy. She brought her little hand up to her mouth and started sucking her fingers.

Mana smiled at the baby. "Oh she's such a doll. Looks just like my youngest did. Treasure them. They grow up so fast." She turned to Dolly. "Hi Sweetie. Can I give you a shampoo? I just love animals, dogs especially." She reached down to allow Dolly to smell her. All the Takahashis took a deep sniff. Mana laughed. "Well, there's a first for everything." She smiled as she scratched Dolly behind the ear.

"Come on Dolly. Let's get to work. Inuyasha, sir, we'll be about 2 hours. You can leave Dolly with me." She turned and walked Dolly to the bathing table.

Sesshomaru made a sound in inu and Dolly barked a response. Inuyasha turned and waved to Dolly. Suzy tried to imitate her father's sound. Both men laughed and patted her on the head. "Come Inuyasha. Let's take the girls to the park. Suzy, we can practice inu at the park. You'll be talking to Dolly in no time."

The Takahashis exited the pet store, their steps a little lighter. It appears they had no reason to be worried. Mana didn't smell at all like feudal Rin.


End file.
